Out of My League
by the worst creature
Summary: Gray Fullbuster adalah seorang murid biasa di Fairy Tail High School. Bagaimana hidupnya yang tenang bisa berputar 180 derajat setelah pertemuannya dengan seorang artis bernama Erza Scarlet? AU. GrayxErzaxJellal
1. Pilot

Fairy Tail dan karakternya punya Hiro Mashima

A/N : sebenernya author fansnya jerza, tapi di fic ini kalau dipaksain jerza, jelallnya bakal OOC banget, lagian grayza jg bagus kan? eh, belum pasti grayza juga sih, makanya ikutin aja :P

Chapter 1 : Pilot

"Gray! Bangun! Sudah pagi", Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari balik pintu. Dengan malas, seorang pria tampan yang bertelanjang dada membuka mata.

"Iya ma, sebentar...", Ucap Gray, untuk memberitahukan ibunya bahwa ia sudah bangun, sekaligus mengusirnya agar tidak menunggu di depan pintu. Kemudian, gar tidak kembali ke mimpi indahnya, ia menekan remote TV.

"Berita paling hot saat ini, benarkah aktor dan aktris yang sedang naik daun, Erza Scarlet dan Jellal cinlok setelah film yang mereka bintangi bersam..." sebelum pembicara itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gray sudah mematikan tv nya.

"Huh, aku benci infotainment, untuk apa mengetahui gosip tidak jelas dari orang yang tidak kukenal", Batin Gray. Setelah nyawanya terkumpul, Gray bersiap – siap berangkat sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Ma!", Teriak Gray

"Hati – hati di jalan", Sahut ibunya

Setelah itu, Gray Berangkat ke sekolahnya, Fairy Tail High School. Sekolah negeri nomor 1 di Magnolia, salah satu kota besar di negeri Fiore. Rata – rata muridnya cerdas dan orang tuanya berpenghasilan tinggi. Gray sendiri meskipun bukan jenius atau orang yang berkehidupan jetzet, tetap saja termasuk cukup pintar dan orang tuanya berpenghasilan diatas rata – rata. Ayahnya vice general manager dari suatu perusahaan swasta, sehingga ibunya tidak bekerja karena penghasilannya sudah cukup.

Sambil naik sepeda, Gray memperhatikan poster – poster dan tv lebar di sepanjang jalan yang semua mengiklankan film yang dibintangi Erza Scarlet dan Jellal Fernandes.

"Enak sekali kehidupan mereka, tidak perlu capek – capek sekolah, hanya memperhatikan penampilan, uang sudah mengalir", batinnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, seperti biasa Gray langsung duduk di bangku pojok belakang seorang diri. Ia malas ikut menggosip dengan yang lain.

"Sumpah ya, Erza Scarlet itu cantiknya melebihi level manusia" Kata seorang anak laki – laki.

"Rambut merah nya yang menyala dan badannya yang seksi itu lho, wow" Tambah anak laki – laki yang lain.

"Beruntung sekali ya, yang jadi pacarnya"

"Pacarnya sudah jelas Jellal – sama dong!" Jawab seorang anak perempuan

"Iya – iya, yang sanggup menandingi Erza Scarlet hanya Jellal Fernandes! sudah Super ganteng, pewaris Fernandes group lagi! duitnya nggak habis tujuh turunan tuh!"

Kurang lebih percakapan seperti itu terus berlanjut, Gray hanya tetap merebahkan kepala nya diatas meja karena malas.

"A-anak – anak... t-tolong semua tenang..." Tiba – tiba suara pak Elfman terdengar gugup tidak seperti biasanya.

"H-h-hari ini, dikelas kita ada murid p-p-pindahan baru".

Setelah mendengar itu, semua anak di kelas bukannya tenang malah menjadi semakin gaduh, baik anak laki – laki dan perempuan semuanya bersemangat.

"Si-silahkan masuk", Kata pak Elfman dengan terbata – bata.

Kemudian sosok yang dinanti – nanti itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dalam waktu yang seakan – akan dislow motion seperti di film The Matrix. Dan setelah wujudnya terlihat, semua anak yang tadinya berisik tiba – tiba menjadi diam, ada yang napasnya tertahan, bahkan ada yang jatuh sehabis berdiri karena semangatnya tadi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Erza Scarlet".

Mohon reviewnya, segala masukan sangat dihargai supaya tulisan saya bisa lebih bagus!


	2. Marry Sue

Chapter 2 : Marry Sue

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan, hampir semua orang lupa cara bernapas. Bukan saja karena mereka terlalu terkejut dengan fakta bahwa seorang Erza Scarlet, artis yang sedang ramai dibicarakan tiba – tiba muncul. Tapi mereka juga sangat terpesona, karena ia memang benar – benar cantik. Sama, bahkan lebih cantik dari yang pernah mereka lihat di TV atau layar lebar. Mata coklat nya yang indah. Bulu mata nya yang lentik. Hidung nya yang mancung. Bibirnya yang kissable, yang membuat para produser lipstik mengejar – ejarnya untuk menandatangani kontrak model produk mereka. Kulitnya yang putih dan lembut seperti susu. Bentuk badan yang membuat para wanita menyerbu gym. Dan yang terpenting, rambutnya... Rambut scarletnya yang luar biasa indah itu, tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata...

"Selamat pagi semuanya" ,Ucap Erza, yang tanpa disadari telah berdiri di depan papan tulis, mengembalikan nyawa semua orang.

"Namaku Erza Scarlet, Umurku 17 tahun", Memangnya ada yang tidak tahu, batin murid – murid.

"Sebelumnya aku home school, jadi bukan pindahan dari sma manapun, mohon bantuannya", ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah n-nak Erza silahkan duduk... mm, silahkan duduk dibangku sebelah Gray di belakang yang kosong..." ucap Pak Elfman yang masih gugup, meski tidak separah tadi.

"Baik Pak", Ucap Erza

Kemudian Erza berjalan menuju bangku tersebut. Semua mata tertuju padanya, suasana kelas masih hening karena semua orang masih shock.

"Namamu Gray ya? Senang bertemu denganmu" bisik Erza, setelah meletakkan tas dan duduk dibangkunya

"mmm... iya...", Jawab Gray. Meskipun sebelumnya tidak terlalu peduli pada Erza, tetap saja ia cukup shock, bila orang yang dibicarakan diseluruh negeri tiba – tiba menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita mulai kelasnya" ucap Pak Elfman, memecahkan kesunyian.

Setelah itu, Pak Elfman menjelaskan mengenai pendidikan kewarganegaraan secara satu arah. Tidak ada murid yang bisa fokus, kecuali si rambut merah yang menjadi penyebab semuanya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa semua murid dalam kelas selalu mencari kesempatan untuk memandang kearahnya.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran pendidikan kewarganegaraan, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Fisika oleh Pak Laxus. Pria berambut kuning tersebut sangat menyebalkan. Ia terobsesi untuk membentuk sekolah yang sempurna, sehingga melakukan diskriminasi pada murid yang menuruutnya tidak layak. Meski begitu, tidak ada yang berani melawannya karena ia adalah cucu pemilik sekolah.

"Materi kali ini adalah termodinamika, kalau tidak mengerti jangan pernah berani mengaku murid Fairy High", ucapnya dengan menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Heeeh... Termodinamika ya, bukan materi yang sulit, kali ini pertanyaan seperti apapun aku pasti bisa menjawabnya", Batin Gray.

Kemudian, setelah pelajaran selesai, Pak Laxus menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis.

Hitung volume molar uap jenuh dan cair jenuh dari n-butana pada 110°C dengan menggunakan persamaan Redlich-Kwong. Pada temperatur tersebut tekanan uap jenuh dari n-butana adalah 18,66 bar.

"Tidak boleh ada yang keluar istirahat sampai ada yang bisa mengerjakan dengan benar di kelas, dan bagi yang maju tapi salah, nilai ujian semesternya saya kurangi 10 poin" ucap Pak Laxus.

"Apa!? Yang benar saja! Soal ini sih, anak kuliah yang mengerjakan open book juga belum tentu bisa, apalagi anak sma!" Batin Gray yang seluruh kepercayaan dirinya langsung hilang setelah melihat soal yang tertera dipapan tulis

"Soal seperti ini saja tidak bisa!? Murid – murid bodoh seperti kalian tidak pantas berada di Fairy High ini!" Teriak Pak Laxus kesal setelah tidak mendapat respons selama beberapa menit.

"Hhh... Apa boleh buat...", Gumam seseorang, dengar Gray.

"Boleh saya mencobanya Pak?", Ucap Erza sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Semua mata seketika tertuju padanya, tidak percaya.

"Hooo... Aku tidak peduli kamu artis terkenal atau apalah, kalau jawabanmu salah, nilaimu tetap kukurangi", Jawab Pak Laxus yang berdiri di depan mejanya sambil menyilangkan lengan didepan dada.

Tanpa memedulikan ucapan guru berambut pirang itu, Erza maju dan mulai menulis dipapan tulis. Waktu berjalan hingga kurang lebih 20 menit, tangan Erza masih belum berhenti menulis perhitungan yang rumit tersebut. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian

"Selesai, apakah jawaban saya benar Pak?" Tanya Eza sambil menoleh pada guru berambut pirang yang wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka sekarang.

"...Pak?" Tanya Erza lagi setelah tidak mendapat respon.

"Ah, iya, maaf, apa?" Jawab Pak Laxus yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa si rambut merah yang cantik itu bertanya padanya. Kemudian ia mengacak – acak mejanya dengan panik untuk mencari catatan dan membacanya. Setelah membolak – balikkan pandangan matanya dari catatan dan papan tulis, wajahnya makin pucat.

"Benar... silahkan istirahat..." lalu dengan lesu, ia merapikan mejanya dan keluar ruangan.

Setelah itu Erza kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan segera diserbu oleh murid – murid di kelas.

"Kamu beneran Erza Scarlet yang itu?"

"Kenapa kamu pindah ke sini?"

"Gimana caranya kamu bisa njawab soal tadi?"

Meski agak kebingungan, Erza berusaha menjawabnya satu persatu

"Sejak SMP aku homeschool, jadi bisa mendapat materi lebih banyak... Aku mau menjalani kehidupan SMA yang normal dan punya banyak teman, lagipula ini sekolah terbaik di kota ini bukan? Hehehe", jawab Erza.

Tanpa disadari, anak laki – laki yang sepertinya tertidur disebelahnya semenjak tadi ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Dia punya penampilan yang baik, otak yang bagus, dan ramah, memangnya mau jadi karakter Marry Sue apa?" Gerutunya dalam hati, tidak terima tersaingi.

Kriing! Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran selanjutnya telah dimulai

"Yosh! Selanjutnya olahraga, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!" Ucap Gray, yang didengar Erza secara samar – samar"

* * *

Di lapangan.

Selain karena warna rambutnya yang terang, Erza belum mendapat seragam, penampilannya sangat mencolok, sehingga banyak murid kelas lain yang ikut menonton pelajaran olahraga kelas itu.

"Materi kali ini adalah lompat jauh, setiap anak diberi kesempatan 2 kali untuk mencoba" Seru Pak Jet, guru olahraga yang lari nya sangat cepat dan sudah rahasia umum, mempuyai crush ke Levy, teman sekelas mereka.

"Sip! Aku pemegang rekor lompat jauh disekolah ini! 7 meter! Lihat saja Erza!" Batin Gray sambil melirik sombong ke Erza, sehingga membuat Erza merasa agak aneh.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Aku jadi membara! Aku pasti mengalahkanmu Gray!" Teriak anak laki - laki berambut pink, yang tidak terlalu ditanggapi Gray yang fokus mengalahkan si rambut merah.

"6,9 meter!"

"Siaaaaaal!" teriak Natsu, yang membuat anak – anak lain sweatdrop karena itu seharusnya sudah bagus sekali

"Gray Fullbuster!" Teriak pak Jet. (A/N : nggak usah bahas nggak urut abjad, namanya juga Fairy Tail)

"Baik Pak!"

Gray segera mengambil ancang – ancang, berlari, melompat, dan mendarat dengan mulus.

"7,25 meter!"

Rekor baru! Mendengar hasil itu, Gray langsung berbunga – bunga dan mencari – cari wajah Erza, namun kebahagiaannya langsung menghilang setelah melihat ternyata Erza sedang melompat dan lompatannya sangat jauh.

"tu-tujuh koma enam meter..." Ucap pak Jet yang bingung saking kagetnya.

"apaaaaaa!" Teriak murid – murid ala Kawachi di Yakitate Japan, kemudian lagi – lagi Erza dikerumuni.

"Y-yah, terkadang aku bermain di film action, jadi mau tidak mau harus bisa olahraga", Jawab Erza, yang jadi ikut bingung karena dikerumuni.

"Cukup sudah, habis kesabaranku", gerutu Gray hingga urat di dahinya kelihatan.

"Erza Scarlet! Aku menantangmu! Setelah ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Teriak Gray pada Erza, sehingga didengar semua orang.

Erza terkejut, pertama kali ada orang yang berani terhadapnya seperti itu. Biasanya orang – orang disekitarnya hanya mengagumi dan takut – takut padanya. Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa sangat senang.

"Baiklah, coba saja kalau bisa, dari tadi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu ucapkan padaku, ternyata ini", Ucapnya, bersemangat.

"Awas ya, kalau nanti nangis, dasar Marry Sue", Jawab Gray.

"Hah? Marry Sue?" Tanya Erza, tapi segera terpotong Natsu.

"Apa – apaan kamu Graaay, aku juga tidak mau kalah!" Teriaknya.

Kemudian kesempatan keduapun dimulai.

"Natsu Dragneel! 7,1 meter!"

"Siaaaaal!" Teriak Natsu

"week, menyerah sajalah sipit", Ucap Gray pada Natsu sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Baik Pak!" Setelah itu Gray memposisikan dirinya dan berkonsentrasi, mengatur napasnya. Selama ini belum pernah dia seserius itu dalam melakukan sesuatu. Kemudian ia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan semakin cepat ketika mendekati titik tolakan. Dan menghentakkan kakinya sekuat – kuatnya sehingga debu disekitar kakinya berhamburan. Lalu ia melompat dengan sangat lama, hingga terasa melayang, dan mendarat dengan mulus. Murid – murid yang lain hanya bisa jawdropped.

"De-de-delapan meter!" Teriak pak Jet.

"WOOOOOW!" Teriak anak – anak satu kelas, tidak percaya, suasana jadi sangat riuh. Tapi kemudian...

"De-delapan koma satu meter..." Ucap pak Jet yang sepertinya mau pingsan.

Semua orang sampai bingung mau bereaksi bagaimana menatap Erza yang sedang duduk di bak pasir dengan rambut merah berantakan, yang entah kenapa justru membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Tidak bisa, tidak bisa! Saya mau lompat lagi Pak!" Teriak Gray marah.

"Mau berapa kalipun tidak masalah", Ucap Erza dengan santai.

"Aku jadi membaraaaa!" Teriak Natsu.

"Sudah! Sudah cukup! Memangnya kalian mau memecahkan rekor dunia!?" Teriak pak Jet marah, karena harga dirinya sebagai guru terinjak – injak.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N : Maaf ya lama, Author orangnya sok sibuk sih :P

Awal - awalnya saya bikin kayak hubungannya Gray n Erza diawal - awal, kan Gray selalu pengen ngalahin Erza. Maap kalau ada yang OOC.

Review dong, biar Author semangat dan bisa tahu dimana kurang – kurangnya. Saya terima kritik membangun kok.

O iya, soal nya itu pengalaman asli author lho, buat njawabnya harus buka steam table, jawabannya 3 halaman folio dan author tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa waktu dapet soal itu *muntah*


	3. Secrets

Warning : AU, OOC, etc

Chapter 3 : Secrets

Minggu pagi di salah satu cabang Strauss Bakery…

Seperti biasa, Gray melakukan pekerjaan sambilan rahasianya, yaitu pembuat roti dan kue. Sebenarnya, diam – diam Gray memiliki bakat terpendam sekaligus hobi, yaitu membuat cake dan ice cream. Sulit dibayangkan bukan? Seorang pria semacho Gray Fullbuster bisa melakukan hal yang sebagian orang menganggapnya sangat tidak laki – laki seperti itu. Maka dari itu, Gray merahasiakannya, apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan frenemy nya, yaitu Natsu Dragneel. Gray tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia akan mengolok – oloknya.

Pada pagi itu, muka Gray terlihat sangat cerah. Melupakan kejadian menyebalkan dengan teman sekelas barunya kemarin, karena hari ini ia akan mengambil sepeda motor yang sudah lama ia impikan. Ya, alasan dia repot – repot bekerja sambilan dengan risiko rahasianya ketahuan itu adalah karena ia ingin membeli sepeda motor besar yang dijual temannya, Racer. Sepeda motor itu sangat besar, keren, dan cepat, keluaran Orracion Seis (A/N : Bayanginnya mirip Meg*pro lah). Sebenarnya, mudah saja baginya untuk minta dibelikan orang tua, akan tetapi ia ingin membeli sendiri.

Tugas Gray sebenarnya hanya membuat roti, tapi karena saat itu masih sangat pagi, pegawai yang datang belum banyak, dan mood nya sedang bagus, jadi Gray bersedia membantu receptionist. Kemudian, tiba – tiba datang seorang tamu yang masuk melalui pintu kaca otomatis toko. Tamu itu merupakan sesosok pria dengan topi baseball, kaca mata hitam, masker flu, dan jaket tebal.

"Selamat pagi, selamat datang di Strauss Bakery, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sambut Gray dengan ramah, ketika pria tersebut berdiri di depan resepsionis.

"Saya mau mengambil pesanan saya", kata pria tersebut.

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar", kata Gray yang kemudian mengambil pesanannya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Gray langsung mengerti, karena kebetulan saat itu hanya ada satu pesanan. Sebenarnya Gray sering bertanya- tanya, karena beberapa bulan ini ia sering sekali mendapat pesanan yang sama, yaitu 50 strawberry cake. Tapi, biasanya yang memesan dan mengambilnya adalah Mirajane, manager bakery cabang tersebut, sekaligus anak direktur utama. Katanya, itu pesanan dari pelanggan spesial. Tapi, baru kali ini, ia melihat sosok pelanggan spesial itu.

"50 strawberry cake, bisa anda cek, terimakasih atas pemesanannya", ucap Gray sambil meletakkan pesanan tersebut di atas meja.

"Eh? G…Gray…? Ups!" Ucap pelanggan spesial itu, yang sekarang menutup mulutnya yang sudah tertutup masker, karena refleks. Akan tetapi, yang membuat Gray terkejut adalah suara beratnya yang sebelumnya, tiba – tiba terdengar seperti… suara wanita!

"Eh? Maaf, apakah Anda mengenal saya?" Tanya Gray, yang bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Hhhh…. Apa boleh buat…." Jawabnya, sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya, yang kemudian menampilkan bola mata cokelat menawan, yang malah membuat Gray mendapat firasat buruk. Lalu, setelah sosok itu melepas maskernya.

"Ini aku, Erza…."

"WUUUT!?" Kata Gray, setengah berteriak, karena terkejut.

"Sssshtt! Kamu pikir buat apa aku menyamar kayak gini!?" Marah Erza, sambil meletakkan satu jari di dekat bibir Gray, untuk menyuruhnya diam. Kemudian ia memakai kacamata hitamnya kembali.

"Tapi…. aku kaget banget tau ngeliat kamu, kerja kayak gini, hwahaha! Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Beda banget sama kemaren!" Tawa Erza sambil menirukan sikap Gray sebelumnya, dengan dilebay-lebaykan.

"Ugh… Bodo amat! Yang penting pekerjaanku halal!" Kata Gray yang bingung mau menjawab seperti apa sambil ngeblushing parah.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Erza tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya sampai terus memegangi perutnya karena sakit.

"Apaan sih, udah ah diem Lu! Ntar lidahnya kegigit tahu rasa" Marah Gray yang ngeblushing nya makin parah sampai selevel warna rambut Erza.

"Hahahaha…haha..ha… iya… maaf – maaf, habis kamu tadi lucu banget sih…" Jawab Erza yang memperparah blushingnya Gray.

"Apa teman – teman tahu, kalau kamu kerja sambilan jadi receptionist di toko kue ini? Kalau iya, aku heran kenapa kamu bisa se stoic itu di sekolah", Terus Erza sambil sedikit menahan tawa.

"Nggaklah! Makanya jangan bilang siapa – siapa, apalagi si Natsu, lagian sebenernya aku bukan receptionist, tapi pembuat roti" Jawab Gray kesal.

"Oh gitu, ok deh….. Eh! Apa!? Jadi kamu yang selama ini bikin strawberry cake yang aku pesan!?" Tanya Erza tidak percaya.

"Iya, emang napa? Nggak terima?"

"Ng-nggak, justru sebaliknya, strawberry cake mu itu yang paling enak diantara semua yang pernah aku coba lho! Makanya aku ketagihan!" Jawab Erza penuh antusias sehingga matanya terlihat berbinar – binar seandainya ia tidak memakai kaca mata hitam

"U-ugh… lagian, kamu juga ngapain sih? Sering amat pesen segitu banyak strawberry cake, emang artis sering banget ya ngadain kumpul – kumpul?" Jawab Gray, sambil memalingkan wajah berusaha menutupi rasa senang karena dipuji dan karena tidak kuat melihat Erza yang saat itu kelihatan sangat imut.

Tapi tiba - tiba Erza membatu.

"Eeeh…. Itu… anu... Sebenernya… Itu semua aku makan sendiri….", Jawab Erza sambil menundukkan muka.

Hening….

"HWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Berani – berani nya tadi kamu ngetawain aku padahal kamu punya rahasia yang lebih memalukan! Hahahahahaha!" Tawa Gray kali ini tidak mampu mengecilkan suaranya.

"ughhh….." Muka Erza memerah parah, tidak bisa menjawab kata - kata Gray.

"Siapa sangka the almighty Erza Scarlet punya perut karet! Scarlet karet! Cocok banget!"

BUAGH! Jitakan yang sanggup membuat lubang di tanah mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Gray

"Udah! Diem! Nyebelin banget!" Kata Erza yang bingung mau bereaksi bagaimana saking malunya.

Padahal tadi dia melakukan hal yang sama, batin Gray yang sekarang terkapar di lantai, tapi ia memilih untuk diam karena takut terkena jitakannya lagi. Belum pernah Gray menerima jitakan yang amat sangat luar biasa suakit sekali seperti itu.

"Terus jangan bilang siapa - siapa ya! Tadi aku kasih tahu, soalnya ternyata kamu yang membuat strawberry cake itu, bahkan orang tuaku dan Jellal tidak tahu soal ini", Kata Erza sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jellal? Yang katanya pacarnya itu ya? Tanya Gray dalam hati setelah mendengar nama yang tidak asing itu disebut.

"Emang kenapa?" Tanya gray yang berusaha bangkit sambil mengelus – elus kepalanya yang sepertinya setelah ini bengkak.

"Ya biasalah, kamu harus menjaga bentuk badan blablabla, atau kalau paparazzi tahu, nanti aku nggak bisa jadi model produk kesehatan gitu" ucap Erza kesal.

Yah, memang memang manusia normal memang biasanya nggak bisa makan sebanyak itu sih, batin Gray yang lagi – lagi memilih untuk diam, kapok ngeledekin Erza.

"Yaudahlah, pokoknya kita jangan ngebeberin rahasia masing – masing ya… aku pergi dulu, uangnya udah aku transfer ke Mira, sampai ketemu besok", Kata Erza sambil memakai kembali masker flu miliknya dan mengambil plastik berisi 50 strawberry cake yang berada di atas meja kasir dari tadi.

"Iya, cepetan minggat sana, cewek kasar", bisik Gray berharap Erza tidak mendengar.

"Kamu ngomong sesuatu?" Tanya Erza, karena suara Gray tadi sangat pelan.

"Ng-nggak kok! Selamat jalan pelanggan terhormat! Semoga Anda berkunjung kembali!" Sanggah Gray panik sambil membungkuk sesuai tradisi bakery tersebut.

"Hahaha, iya, makasih ya" kata Erza yang kemudian membalikkan badan dan keluar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan.

"Fuuuuuh…." Gray sweatdrop sambil menempelkan punggungnya di dinding dan merosot hingga terduduk di lantai. Ternyata Erza karakternya benar – benar berbeda dengan perkiraanku kemarin ya, tapi yang begini lebih menarik sih, batinnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Gray berangkat ke Fairy High mengendarai sepeda motor barunya. Sorenya sepulang kerja kemarin, ia segera mengambil barang yang sudah ia pesan sejak lama itu. Meski Gray baru membayar uang mukanya dan sisanya dicicil dengan gajinya perbulan, ia tidak merasa terbebani. Keluarganya tentu saja terkejut ketika kemarin ia tiba – tiba membawa pulang sepeda motor, bahkan mereka mengira Gray mencuri.

Meski cukup jauh, jalan dari rumah Gray ke Fairy High tidak melalui kantor polisi, sehingga ia nekat mengendarai sepeda motor barunya meski belum ada platnya (A/N : Jangan ditiru ya). Sesampainya di Fairy High, jia memarkirkan sepeda motornya di tempat parkir dan disambut oleh decak kagum murid – murid lainnya. Mau tidak mau Gray jadi merasa bangga dan senyam – senyum sendiri.

Kemudian, sebuah mobil pribadi kecil berwana putih berparkir. Pemiliknya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Erza Scarlet. Setelah melihat Gray, iya segera mendekatinya.

"Waah, motor baru ya Graaay?" Tanya Erza dengan riang.

"Iya laah", Jawab Gray dengan bangga.

"Pasti gara – gara ini kamu sampai ker-", Erza tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata – kata nya karena Gray segera menutup mulutnya.

"Kan kita sudah sepakat itu rahasia!" Ucap Gray, panik.

"Iya iya, santai ajalah, haha, ayo masuk kelas", Kata Erza dengan riang sambil menarik tangan Gray.

Murid – murid laki – laki yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa gigit jari. Sudah datang dengan motor keren, akrab sekali sama cewek paling cantik di sekolah. Sedangkan murid – murid perempuan semakin kelepek – kelepek. Begitu – begitu juga Gray itu beken, bahkan ia punya fan club sendiri, yang diketuai oleh Juvia, murid perempuan yang tergila – gila pada Gray.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan cepat, tanpa terasa sudah mata pelajaran terakhir. Seperti biasa, Gray tidak terlalu memerhatikan pelajaran dan meletakkan dagunya diatas tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Yang tidak biasa adalah, ternyata teman sebangkunya juga tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, malah terus memainkan tabletnya dibawah meja dengan wajah cemas.

"Duuh, gawat…", Gumamnya.

"Ngapa sih?" Tanya Gray yang mau tidak mau jadi penasaran dan menegakkan posisi duduknya, dengan satu tangan tetap menopang kepalanya diatas meja.

"Macet panjang di jalan dari sekolah ini ke Magnolia Hotel, mobil nggak bisa lewat", Jawab Erza pelan sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tabletnya.

"Ada janji? Yaudah, bilang aja telat gara - gara macet", Jawab Gray santai.

"Nggak bisa, ini janji sama Jellal, udah jauh – jauh dari Crocus masak akunya telat", Jawab Erza dengan sedih.

"Oooo….." Jawab Gray setelah mengerti masalahnya. Kemudian ia kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Sama pacar aja serius banget sih, batin Gray.

Kemudian setelah obrolan singkat itu mereka tidak berbicara kembali hingga pelajaran selesai.

"Yak, sudah kuputuskan", Erza yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tiba – tiba berbicara. Gray yang sedang membereskan buku – bukunya karena mau pulang jadi memperhatikan.

"Gray, kamu anter aku ke Magnolia Hotel",

"Hah!? Ogah ah, rempong, seenaknya nyuruh", Seru Gray kesal.

"Ayolaaaaah, kamu habis ini nggak ada acara kan? Masak nggak mau membantu sahabat berbagi rahasia….", Pinta Erza dengan mata memelas.

"Nggak mau ya nggak mau, lagian motorku belum ada platnya, ntar ditangkep, cari yang laen aja, yang bawa motor kan banyak", Jawab Gray yang sebal dengan sikap Erza yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Kumohon", Tiba – tiba Erza mengeluarkan aura berbahaya sampai ada image setan bertanduk dan bertaring dengan api membara di belakangnya.

"I-Iya! Erza-sama!" Seru Gray, reflek melindungi diri.

"Wah, terima kasih ya Gray, kamu memang bisa diharapkan", tiba – tiba aura tadi menghilang dan berganti dengan senyuman bak malaikat.

"Sekarang ayo cepet ke parkiran!" Ucap Erza dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Gray yang hanya bisa pasrah sambil menangis dalam hati.

* * *

Di parkiran…..

"Ayo, cepetan Gray! Lama amat!" Teriak Erza yang berdiri di depan motor Gray sambil menunggu Gray yang berjalan dengan santai dari tempat penitipan helm.

"Sabar dikit napa sih…", Jawab Gray kesal.

"Kalau telat percuma dong aku-", Erza tidak menyelesaikan omongannya karena tiba – tiba Gray memakaikan helm yang tadi ia bawa di Erza jadi memerah karena wajah Gray yang terlalu dekat.

Klik! Suara pengaman helm yang selesai dipasangkan oleh Gray di bawah dagu Erza.

"Siapapun akan tahu kalau kamu Erza Scarlet begitu melihat warna rambutmu", ucap Gray yang tidak membuat situasi membaik.

"M….mobilku nanti ada yang ngambil, jadi ga usah khawatir….", Ucap Erza yang salting sampai omongannya tidak nyambung.

"Oh gitu, yaudah ayo cepetan naik" Ucap Gray yang sudah menstarter motornya.

"I-iya…" Jawab Erza yang masih gugup dan kemudian membonceng di belakang Gray.

* * *

Di jalan….

"Gray, kamu jalannya lambat banget", Ucap Erza kesal melihat speedometer yang hanya menunjukkan 20 km/jam.

"Hah!? Nggak lihat apa!? Jalan rame kayak gini!" Jawab Gray yang juga sebal karena kondisi jalan dengan berteriak karena suara yang bising.

"Tapi ini kan motoooor! Harusnya bisa selip sana selip sini!" omel Erza

"Alon penting klakon", Jawab Gray yang lama – lama males menanggapi Erza (A/N : Ini bahasa Jawa artinya pelan yang penting sampai tujuan).

"Lu cowok bukan!? Tahu gini aku minta Natsu!"

Ptes! Tiba – tiba urat kesabaran Gray putus mendengar komentar yang satu itu, dan langsung menancap gas.

"Aku jauh lebih cepat dari Natsu tahuuuuuuu!" Teriak Gray sambil ngebut membabi buta melewati celah – celah kecil antar kendaraan. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di jalan yang agak longgar, tapi kemudian….

"Sepeda motor didepan, sepeda motor di depan, dimohon untuk berhenti", Terdengar suara yeng berasal dari speaker mobil dibelakang mereka. Kemudian Erza menoleh…..

"Gray! Kita dikejar polisi!" Teriak Erza.

"APPAAAA!?" Teriak Gray panik sepanik – paniknya, terutama mengkhawatirkan nasib motornya yang baru dipakai sehari dan cicilannya sama sekali belum lunas, masak tahu – tahu sudah kena tilang, apalagi dia tidak membawa sim.

"Kamu sih! Ngelewati batas kecepatan! Motor gak ada plat! Nggak pakek helm lagi!" Omel Erza.

"Menurutmu itu semua gara – gara siapa haaaaaaaaaahhh!?" Balas Gray yang saat ini super marah gara – gara komentar seenaknya Erza sampai seperti ada asap dari atas kepalanya.

Sebenarnya Gray tidak mau ditilang, tapi bagaimana lagi, ini urusannya dengan polisi, jadi Gray tidak berani main – main. Dengan berat hati, ia mulai mengurangi kecepatan dan membelokkan sepeda motornya untuk menepi. Tapi tiba – tiba….

"Kabur!" ucap Erza

"Hah!?"

"Kabur! Aku nggak mau Erza Scarlet Kena Tilang jadi headline di semua majalah, hot news di infotainment sama trending topic di twitter besok!" Teriak Erza memperjelas maksudnya.

"Kamu pikir aku juga mau sepeda motor baru ku ini kena tilang apaaaa!? Ini polisi, aku nggak mau masuk penjara! Lagian di depan lampu udah mau merah!" Teriak Gray yang semakin kesal karena ucapan Erza.

Tanpa memedulikan kata – kata Gray lebih jauh, Erza berdiri dan memajukan badannya, mendekatkan tangannya ke stang sepeda motor Gray.

"Oi! Oi! Kamu mau ngapain!? Jangan bilang-!" Teriak Gray mulai panik.

"Mumpung belum ada platnya jadi nggak dicatet sama polisi di belakang", Ucap Erza kali ini tidak berteriak karena ia berbicara di dekat telinga Gray, sehingga bisa terdengar.

Kemudian hal yang ditakutkan Gray pun terjadi. Erza meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan kanan Gray dan menariknya ke belakang sehingga gasnya tertarik.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak mereka berdua dengan imut (?) bersama – sama karena di depan mereka lampu sudah merah beberapa detik dan ada mobil dari arah kiri yang sudah berada hamper di tengah jalan.

"AKU MASIH PERJAKAAAA!" Teriak Gray tanpa sadar.

untungnya Gray sempat membelokkan motornya ke kanan dengan cepat sehingga mereka berhasil menghindari tabrakan dengan jarak beberapa centi. Mobil polisi yang mengejar mereka pun terhenti lampu merah sehingga tidak dapat melanjutkan pengejarannya.

Setelah itu somehow mereka sampai di basement tempat parker Magnolia Hotel yang untungnya sedang tidak ada orang selain satpam yang dengan segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk karena Erza.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg! Jantung Gray masih berdegup kencang setelah peristiwa tadi

"Tadi itu menyenangkan ya", Ucap Erza dengan riang dan polos.

"Menyenangkan matamu! Hampir saja aku kehilangan nyawa!" Teriak Gray marah.

"Iya, iya, yang masih perjaka", Goda Erza yang ternyata mendengar teriakan Gray ketika panik tadi.

"Be-berisik! Tadi itu aku panik!" Jawab Gray, semburat merah terlihat dipipinya.

Setelah itu Gray berusaha menenangkan diri sebentar, sampai Erza memecahkan kesunyian.

"Ngomong – ngomong…."

"Apa?" Tanya Gray dengan ketus karena masih marah dengan Erza,

"Kenapa kamu cuma pakek kolor haaaaah!?" Teriak Erza dengan memalingkan muka.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Gray yang baru menyadarinya.

"Ini pasti karena tertiup angin saking kencangnya! Gray berkelit, dan segera menerima jitakan dari Erza.

"Nggak mungkin lah, aku aja nggak ngapa – ngapa!" Jawab Erza.

Kalau bajumu yang copot sih, aku juga mau lihat. Eh!? Apa yang barusan kupikirkaaaan!? Batin Gray.

"Ya udah deh, ntar aku cariin sesuatu, nggak mungkin kan kamu pulang kayak gini", Ucap Erza sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi.

Kemudian, tiba – tiba datang mobil Ferrari mewah yang mendekati mereka. Ketika mobil itu akhirnya berhenti, pintunya mulai terbuka dan pengendaranya menapakkan kakinya di luar. Setelah ia menampakkan wujudnya sepenuhnya, terlihatlah wajah yang sangat tampan dan bentuk tubuh yang sangat sesuai dengan mobil super mewah itu. Rambut nya yang unik berwarna biru, tidak tertata rapi, tapi entah kenapa terlihat sangat wow padanya. Ditambah dengan tato merah di pipi kanannya yang membuatnya kelihatan semakin tampan. Nampaknya ia bisa membuat wanita manapun berlutut di depannya.

"Erza", Ucap sosok itu dengan suaranya yang berat sekaligus lembut.

"Je-Jellal"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N : Sebenernya niatnya mau bikin chapter ini sehabis UAS yaitu minggu depan, tapi terserahlah, author sudah stress gara-gara nggak bisa njawab apa-apa, persetan sama UAAAS =A=

Kalau bikin fic ini Author jadi inget masa – masa SMA, duuh jadi merasa tua (padahal baru tahun kemaren lulus, songong banget). Tapi memang bener kok! Masa SMA tuh paling indah! Setidaknya jauh lebih indah dari kuliah! (Maklumin Author yang curcol karena stress)

Inaf curcol, pada minta dipanjangin nih, dah dikabulkan. Tapi sebenernya diplot awal chapter 3 lebih dari ini, cuma karena Author capek ngetik mending diupload sekarang gapapa ya, daripada nunggu terusin jadi, uploadnya minggu depan, hehehehe :P

Terima kasih buanyak sekali buat yang udah ngasih review! Bertobatlah para silent readers! O.O

Ayo review biar Author jadi tahu kesalahannya biar ceritanya lebih bagus, kalian juga lebih enak mbacanya, jadi kita sama – sama hepi! XD


End file.
